Story Arcs
Milo Murphy's Law contains several story arcs across its first and second seasons, that connect several episodes in the show's run to each other with a progressing, underlying story. Some of these story arcs span over a small group of episodes, while others are the focal point of a season. :NOTE: Keep in mind that all these story arcs have '''conjectural names' as a way to distinguish the arcs from each other, yet no official names have been given as of yet. List of Story Arcs *B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc: A small arc about the introduction of Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. It starts with "The Doctor Zone Files" and ends with "Time Out" *Milanda Arc: A minor, series-wide arc about the relationship between Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez. It starts with "Smooth Opera-tor" and continues throughout Season 2. *Counteragent Arc: A mini arc following the B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc, in which Cavendish is convinced Milo is sabotaging his and Dakota's missions. Starts with "Time Out" and ends with "Missing Milo". *Pistachions Arc: A major story arc that centers around the malevolent, mutated pistachio trees known as the Pistachions. Begins with "Missing Milo" and ends with "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *Doofenshmirtz Arc: A major story arc focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb, learning that he'll invent time travel and preparing for it. Starts with "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" and continues throughout Season 2. *P.I.G. Arc: A story arc centering around Cavendish and Dakota being hired by Bob Block to collect alien trash, after getting fired from the Bureau of Time Travel. Starts with "Picture Day" and continues throughout Season 2. *Aliens Arc: A major story arc in which cephalopod aliens discover about the negative probability ions surrounding Milo, and wanting to use Milo for their own nefarious goals. Starts with "Managing Murphy's Law" and continues throughout Season 2. B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc The B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc, also known as the Dakota and Cavendish Introduction Arc, is a mini arc introduced early in the show, and is in fact one of the first story arcs in Milo Murphy's Law. This arc introduces the viewers to Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, two pistachio protectors from the future that work at the Bureau of Time Travel. The arc begins with "The Doctor Zone Files" and ends with "Time Out". Pre-arc Episodes Prior to "The Doctor Zone Files", Dakota and Cavendish make small cameo appearances in reruns of "Going The Extra Milo", "The Undergrounders", "Rooting for the Enemy", and "Sunny Side Up", making them an easter egg for people that have watched the initial airing. They usually just attend at a pistachio stand without contributing to the episode's plot. Major Episodes Cavendish and Dakota make their first true appearance in "The Doctor Zone Files", as Sara and Milo approach their pistachio cart and get some pistachios, while they wait for the premiere of the Doctor Zone Files movie. Naturally, due to Murphy's Law, minor mishaps occur while Dakota and Cavendish argue about the pronunciation of "pistachio", resulting in the pistachio cart flying in the air and exploding. This is followed by Cavendish and Dakota's mysterious disappearance as Sara turns back. Dakota and Cavendish reappear in "Smooth Opera-tor", crossing over with the Milanda Arc, as Milo approaches them at an opera's concession stand to get pistachios for him, Zack, Melissa, and Amanda. Unlike their previous appearance, Cavendish and Dakota seemed hesitant about giving him a few portions, instead claiming that they're fresh out of pistachios, the batch in the dispensers behind them are purely for display, and even suggesting Milo to get gummy bears instead. As Milo still asks for pistachios, the two give in and try to get him four portions. They don't seem to be able to get the dispensers to work properly, which made Milo question if they ever worked there before. This results in a flood of pistachios dispensing out, carrying Milo backstage as the show Milo's friends were attending begins. "Worked Day" marks the first episode with a subplot dedicated to Cavendish and Dakota. In "Worked Day", they need to assure a truck loaded with pistachios at A Street arrives safely at a pistachio warehouse over at B Street. They first follow the truck by foot, then latch themselves onto it by using a grappling hook and a trolley, before Cavendish decides they take over from the original driver, and drive the truck towards the destination themselves. Dakota and Cavendish eventually arrive at B Street, but to Cavendish's surprise, there's no pistachio warehouse. It turns out, as Dakota points out, that they drove to B Street North, when they needed to arrive at B Street South. On their way to B Street South, however, their truck got caught in an amplified magnetic force, and crash into a hospital room. In "Murphy's Lard, Cavendish and Dakota arrive at Lard World and inform a local pistachio vendor named Henry that they need to set up protection for his pistachio stand against possible incoming danger, such as a flaming pig. As Henry allows the two to set up said protection, Cavendish is seen setting the protection up himself, while Dakota is sitting on a bench eating a bag of pistachios and playing music instruments. Cavendish managed to barely finish the protection, before a boulder flattens him against it and rolls back. Even after that, Cavendish noted that the possibility of danger hasn't ceased yet, so they wait until the earlier predicted flaming pig crashes onto the protection and riqoches towards a nearby popcorn stand. Believing the probability of danger has ceased, Cavendish orders to take down the protection. However, just as Cavendish and Dakota disassembed the protection, a Lardee Boy head crashes into the popcorn stand, catapulting the flaming pig into the pistachio stand, leaving Cavendish irked at the situation. In "The Substitute", Cavendish and Dakota are assigned to apply pistachio plant fertilizer from the future on a sapling located at the Jefferson County Middle School yard, but they warped themselves into a closet of Milo's science class. Their Quantum Localizer also loses power, forcing them to charge it without getting noticed. Fortunately, while the class did notice, none of the students nor the substitute teacher questioned them and continued with the lesson. Due to Murphy's Law, commotion happened soon after, which Cavendish took advantage of to get the Quantum Localizer back, but instead grabbed Melissa's phone by accident. Later in class, Milo appears in the closet in order to get chemical absorbant to remedy a chemical spill, but grabs the pistachio fertilizer by accident, resulting in the creation of a sentient blob that causes commotion through the entire class, and eventually get Dakota and Cavendish involved. The two escape the classroom with the Quantum Localizer, but not without part of the sentient blob latching onto Dakota's foot and getting thrown into an air duct. The two then arrive at the sapling, managing to shoo Diogee away before he was able to do his business. Despite having saved the plant from the dog, Cavendish then steps on the sapling seconds later, resulting in another failed mission. After they left, however, the escaped part of the sentient blob arrives and merges into the ruined sapling, reviving it and kickstarting the Pistachions Arc. In "Time Out", Milo went out fishing with Zack when he notices Dakota manning a pistachio stand at the pier, resulting in the two properly introducing themselves to each other after their multiple encounters. As Milo leaves, a swordfish appears that ruins the pistachio stand, leaving Dakota to wonder why strange things are happening around Milo that result into the pistachios getting ruined, just as Cavendish arrives with the next mission. When he learns that they have to protect a batch of pistachios yet again (this time an import from Tunisia), Cavendish gets frustrated that all their missions so far have been about protecting pistachios. He attempts to communicate with their boss, Mr. Block, to complain about it, when he finds out their interdimensional communicator is in due of a recharge, leading Dakota to suggest to let him take lead to who may have a working device. The two arrive at a gala, where they meet up with elite agents Brick and Savannah, who take Cavendish and Dakota with disdain upon noticing them. Dakota and Cavendish decide to tag along as Brick and Savannah continue their mission, which leads on Cavendish getting enivious about the fact that his two colleagues get the cooler gadgets and the more serious missions. Cavendish and Dakota get told that they are in fact the worst agents their agency has to offer, and have only been given the most inconsequential missions, protecting pistachios, simply because Mr. Block liked them. After Cavendish and Dakota receive an interdimensional communicator, they immediately contact Mr. Block, who confirms Brick and Savannah's statements, and ends the call. Disheartened, Cavendish and Dakota return to the pier, where they encounter Milo yet again, followed by another mishap that ruins the Tunisian pistachio import that had just arrived. Dakota tells Cavendish that weird things always seem to happen around Milo that result in the pistachios getting ruined, leading Cavendish to believe that Milo is in fact a secret counteragent, sent to sabotage their missions, ending the B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc and beginning the Counteragent Arc. Minor Episodes Cavendish and Dakota were seen in "Family Vacation", in which the Brulee's RV, which had Milo as a passenger, swerves into a sign that crashed into a roadway pistachio shop they attended. Dakota and Cavendish reappear in "Secrets and Pies", in which they had to prevent a pistachio-laden silo from leaking, as a small hole was found and need to be plugged. As Veronica drives by with a pizza delivery for Milo, more holes start to appear, leading Dakota to ask for a little help. Unfortunately, the silo bursts open as Cavendish plugs his finger into one of the holes, creating another obstacle for Veronica. Interestingly enough, Cavendish and Dakota were seen doing a pistachio protection mission without Cavendish believing Milo is a counteragent in "The Llama Incident", as most of the episode is a flashback that happened prior to the events of Milo Murphy's Law. In "The Llama Incident", Cavendish and Dakota were unloading a flatbed truck, carrying a drum full of pistachio gelatin. Due to Milo, Melissa, and their hoard of llamas nearby, Murphy's law causes a chain reaction of mishaps to happen that results into the pistachio gelatin engulfing Melissa. Milanda Arc The Milanda Arc is a secondary story arc that spans over the first two seasons of Milo Murphy's Law, beginning as early as "Smooth Opera-tor". This story arc centers around the relationship between Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez, and how it improves over time. Pre-arc Episodes "Party of Peril" shows the viewers a glimpse of Amanda's opinion of Milo before the Milanda Arc properly begins at its sister episode in "Smooth Opera-tor". In "Party of Peril", Melissa asks Amanda to help organize the surprise birthday party for Milo. Amanda appears apprehensive at the idea, as she is more fond of events happening in an orderly fashion, something she deems impossible around Milo due to Murphy's Law. Melissa manages to convince her anyway by taking advantage of her perfectionism, which Amanda is aware of. Later on the episode, Amanda is seen setting up the decorations and the Murphy's Law countermeasures at the party, in order to make sure Murphy's Law won't ruin Milo's birthday, which seems to have worked by the end of the episode. Major Episodes In "Smooth Opera-tor", Milo takes notice of Amanda when he, Zack and Melissa are at the opera to earn extra credits (seemingly after another accident, as his left arm is in a cast). Zack and Melissa assume that Milo has a crush on Amanda, which he denies, claiming they just know her from school, even though it's obvious that Milo does like her. Milo tries to make a good impression on her afterwards, greeting her after making sure his cast looks good. Amanda, still apprehensive about Murphy's Law, appears surprised before nervously greeting back. She explains to Milo, Zack and Melissa that she likes operas due to being well-rehearsed and predictable, and explains that she already fully schedules entire days, preferring that nothing would go wrong on this opera, since it's part of her tightly-scheduled enjoyment hours. Milo assures her that he'll help her out, which Amanda has little faith in. After an encounter with Cavendish and Dakota, Milo appears backstage by accident. However, he decides to stay there to make sure nothing goes wrong during the opera for Amanda's sake, eventually receiving help from Zack, who was worried about Milo's absence, alongside Melissa. Meanwhile, as accidents during the opera pile up, Melissa decides to help Amanda relax. Unfortunately, with mishap after mishap following, that doesn't seem to work, as Amanda stares with a gaping mouth, begins to hyperventilate, and even drops down when Milo shows up replacing one of the actors. However, as the final act closes, Amanda begins to appreciate and enjoy the opera regardless, even starting the standing ovation herself. After the opera, Amanda reveals that the opera turned out even shorter than predicted, and thus invited Milo, Zack and Melissa over for pizza. She reveals she's still apprehensive about Murphy's Law, however. Amanda has taken charge of all the committees for the Niagara Falls Fling in "School Dance". When Milo arrives with Zack and Melissa, he states that now she'll be able to have fun. However, Amanda reveals she already tasked Lydia to have fun in her place, and that she prefers to maintain the school dance in the background, claiming that she'll have fun if things are running smoothly. She then asks Milo to stay as far away from basically anything that is able to fall apart as possible. Unfortunately for her, things still go wrong in Milo's presence. During the event, Milo asks Amanda to just come dance with them on a few occasions, while Amanda still tries to maintain the fling by herself, eventually asking Zack and Melissa to attend at the coat check. As much as she tries, however, her motivation has completely dwindled when a blackout occurs, shrouding the party in darkness. Believing that the school dance has been ruined, she gives up, lying down on the floor and staring into the abyss of darkness as Milo approaches her, claiming he'll go find the fuse box. Amanda has, yet again, no faith in that Milo would succeed. Before Milo finds the fuse box, he is trying to fix some of the decorations, missing a loafer stuck in glue in the process. After that, he is able to locate the fuse box and fix the lights. As the lights turn back on, Amanda took notice that the event looks even better than before. She then noticed the missing loafer stuck on the bleachers, and with help of Mort, was able to dislodge the shoe from it. Amanda claims she will find the person whoever the shoe belongs to and thank them. Lydia points out that, to Amanda's surprise, the shoe belongs to Milo, who is, along with his band, standing in for the band Amanda initially hired, but went mysteriously missing. Regardless, she returns the shoe, thanks him and even asks to dance with her. As much as Milo loves to, however, he still has to fill in for the missing band, so he asks if they could dance at a later point. Minor Episodes Counteragent Arc The Counteragent Arc is a major mini arc of Season 1, directly following after the B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc. This arc follows Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, after the former is convinced that Milo Murphy is a secret counteragent, sent to deliberately muck up their pistachio missions. The arc begins at "Time Out" and ends during "Missing Milo". Pre-arc Episodes Most of the episodes related to this arc prior to it starting up are part of the B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc. Notable episodes include "The Doctor Zone Files" and "Smooth Opera-tor", in which Cavendish and Dakota properly interact with Milo. Major Episodes In "Time Out", Dakota is at a pier, guarding a pistachio cart at a pier while wating for Cavendish, who went away to receive their next mission. He properly introduces himself to Milo when the two encounter each other again, having encountered each other a few times before. After Milo leaves to join Zack and their fathers to go fishing, Dakota's pistachio cart gets skewered by a swordfish, confusing Dakota how a swordfish got there in the first place, noting that the water at the pier is freshwater. By that time, Cavendish returns to see that they once again failed their mission. Cavendish nevertheless moves on to reveal their next mission, but expresses frustration that it's yet again another pistachio protection mission (this one being about protecting an import from Tunisia). Lamenting about the fact that he joined the Bureau of Time Travel to save the world, Cavendish then attemps to call their boss, Mr. Block, for an explanation, but finds out that the battery of their intertemporal communicator has been depleted. Dakota claims to know who else may have an intertemporal communicator for them to borrow, leading the two into a gala where they meet up with Brick and Savannah. Dakota and Cavendish find out from the two elite agents that they're actually the worst agents of the B.O.T.T, and that they're given the least consequential missions because Mr. Block just so happens to like pistachios. This news greatly upsets Cavendish to the point he accidentally mucks up Brick and Savannah's mission before they rewound time. When they've been given the chance to communicate with Mr. Block, he confirms Brick and Savannah's claims and commands Cavendish and Dakota to return to their given mission. Dakota and Cavendish return to the pier, when they run into Milo again, as his boat flies past the dock into a fast food stand. Dakota then tell his partner that Milo always seems to be nearby when their pistachios get destroyed. Cavendish was initially doubtful, but as an oxygen tank from Milo's boat flies into the just-arrived Tunisian shipment, causing pistachios to rain all over the dock, Cavendish is convinced, and concludes that Milo is in fact a counteragent, sent to thwart their missions, now convinced that they must be important after all. Despite Dakota questioning the logic behind this conclusion, Cavendish remains his stance throughout the rest of this arc. Dakota and Cavendish return in the very next episode, "We're Going to the Zoo", in which their next mission is at the Danville Zoo, which Dakota is excited about, as they're going to see actual live animals. Cavendish is more concerned about Milo, however, as once at the zoo, he hogs the spyglass in search of the backpack-wearing boy. When Cavendish reveals he's still convinced Milo is a counteragent, Dakota mentions it's just a theory, mocking him as Cavendish asks who else could thwart their missions with such precision. When Cavendish claims he's going to double-reverse thwart Milo back when he figures out how he'll be able to thwart him, Dakota makes the claim that they probably won't even see him this time, followed by a five-dollar bet from Cavendish if they do. Dakota follows on the bet by saying if they don't encounter Milo, Cavendish has to fill his pants with pistachios and dance to his zoo song, and the reverse if they do encounter him, since Dakota would like to do it anyway. At that moment, a commotion is taking place caused by rampant giraffes, which ruins the pistachio cart Dakota and Cavendish were protecting in the process. When noticing the spoiled pistachios, Cavendish gets the spyglass and scans the zoo again, this time being able to spot Milo, exiting the zoo with Zack and Sara. Dakota admits defeat and promptly fills his pants with pistachios while dancing to the zoo song, accompanied by Cavendish. Squirrels then enter them, as Dakota points out he got squirrels in his pants. The sister episode, "School Dance", starts with Cavendish and Dakota receiving a mission from Mr. Block, in which they have to plant stakes at a pistachio farm. Cavendish asks Block about Milo, to which Block states that he's just a regular middle schooler, and unless Cavendish has any evidence otherwise, he and Dakota should stick to their mission. Cavendish interprets this as permission to investigate Milo, and decides to ignore their mission to instead spy on Milo at a middle school dance organized by Milo's classmate/crush Amanda. Upon arrival, Dakota still questions why a counteragent would do undercover agent activities at a middle school dance, and points out that they're still carrying the wooden stakes for the mission they were intended to. They encounter Chad, who spots said stakes and concludes that Dakota and Cavendish are vampire hunters, with intent to kill Mr. Drako. Chad promptly leaves them to warn Zack and Melissa, as Dakota and Cavendish resume investigating on Milo. As a blackout occurs, Cavendish commands Dakota to follow Milo as he locates the fusebox in order to fix the school dance. Cavendish drops his temporal transporter in the process, which accidentally transports the band Amanda hired elsewhere. After Milo fixed the lights, Cavendish claims they've found interesting information about the kid. As the two head to the exit, they're stopped by Melissa, Zack and Chad. Chad, still believing they're after Mr. Drako, claims that the "one they seek has powers unimaginable", as a warning to stop their pursuit. Cavendish, however, interprets this as a warning about Milo, and feels vindicated. The two are allowed to leave the school dance and return to their appartment. Once there, they report back to Mr. Block, who is understandably frustrated that Dakota and Cavendish directly violated his orders by ignoring their mission to instead go to a middle school dance. He asks the two if they at least have something noteworthy to report, to which Dakota responds that they spotted a teacher that looks like a vampire, Mr. Drako. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", Dakota and Cavendish are going on their way to bring pistachios to a safe house via a new time vehicle, which, much to Cavendish's frustration, turns out to be a tandem. The mission is put on hold, however, as a decomissioned fire truck boarded by Milo, Melissa and her dad, demolishes both the pistachios and the tandem, as Cavendish gives chase along with Dakota. The two manage to get to Milo by climbing into a diner-turned trolley cart that the fire truck managed to drag along, leading into Cavendish and Dakota's first interaction since Cavendish's belief that Milo is their enemy. When Cavendish asks Milo whom he's working for, the fire truck runs into a cat adoption event, sending several kitties in the air, to which Milo reacts by getting an umbrella and climbing the fire truck ladder, with the intent to save the kittens and send them to a retirement home. In the process, a cat that looks like Cavendish lands in Dakota's hands, noting the resemblance. As more accidents happen, Dakota and Cavendish lose balance and clench onto the roof of the trolley car, which has been separated from the roof in the process. Milo brings the two to safety by dislodging the roof's fabric from the firetruck, sending the two to a lake in Palm Lake Park. Dakota is now fully convinced that Milo is a hero, but Cavendish still sees Milo as the villain. In "Missing Milo", Dakota and Cavendish are protecting a sapling they seemingly had failed protecting earlier, when Cavendish is still mistrusting about Milo. Dakota claims he has enough of that, and decides to ask Milo why their missions fail in his precense. Milo replies by saying it's due to Murphy's Law. Surprised, Cavendish asks if he's not deliberately thwarting their missions, and explains they're from the future, with the mission to protect the pistachios. Milo responds that he never would deliberately do that, and leaves after Cavendish and Dakota managed to protect the pistachio sapling, ending the Counteragent Arc. Unfortunately, this same sapling leads Dakota and Cavendish into an adventure along with Milo, as they discover that the plant will grow into a malicious mutation that will take over the world and destroy humanity in 2175. Fortunately, they, along with Zack, Melissa, Sara and Diogee, managed to avert this future, even if it wouldn't be the last time they'll encounter these murations. In the end, Cavendish has begun to fully trust Milo as well. Minor Episodes Dakota and Cavendish make a minor appearance in "Star Struck". When Tobias Trollhammer was chased around town by Milo (who Tobias misinterprets as a Menninkäinen) and his director, the two B.O.T.T. agents were among them as well, presumably chasing Milo after their pistachios got ruined by accident. Tobias imagines that all three groups are chasing him on their own separate sled of doom, despite not even knowing who Cavendish and Dakota are. Pistachions Arc The Pistachions Arc is a major story arc following both the B.O.T.T. Introduction Arc and the Counteragent Arc, which includes some of Milo Murphy's Law's most quintessential episodes. This arc centers around Milo, Dakota and Cavendish's battle against the Pistachions, mutated pistachio trees bent on taking over the world and destroying humanity, doubling as the show's first major antagonists. This arc also adds an important role to Orton Mahlson, creator of the Doctor Zone franchise, of which Milo and his sister Sara are huge fans of. Heavily foreshadowed in "The Substitute", the Pistachions arc begins with the hour-long special "Missing Milo", and ends with another hour-long special, "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", which also introduces characters from Phineas and Ferb into the show. Pre-arc episodes "The Substitute" serves as a major prelude to the Pistachions Arc. In "The Substitute", Dakota and Cavendish came from the future to use a special pistachio tree fertilizer on a sapling at the Jefferson County Middle School yard, but accidentally warped themselves into the closet of Milo's science class, currently being taught by substitute teacher Ms. Baxter. Neither of the two B.O.T.T. agents could escape, as their quantum localizer needs to be recharged. Later in class, when Milo takes over the lesson with Zack as assistant, they accidentally spill some chemicals. Per advice of Ms. Baxter, Milo gets some chemical absorbent from the closet to pour over the spill, but grabs Dakota and Cavendish's pistachio tree fertilizer by accident, creating a sentient blob instead. The sentient blob causes pandemonium all over class and even get Cavendish and Dakota involved, who barely managed to escape the classroom with a fully charged quantum localizer. The sentient blob tries to pull Dakota back in, but he and Cavendish managed to separate part of the blob as they closed the door, and the partial blob gets sent into the vents. Meanwhile, Milo gets to defeat the rest of the sentient blob with Zack and Melissa by freezing it, using fire extinguishers. Cavendish and Dakota then managed to protect the sapling they're supposed to protect from Diogee, before the former accidentally destroys it by stepping on it. However, as the episode ends, the remaining part of the sentient blob appears on the yard from the vents, merging itself with the ruined plant and reviving it. Major Episodes In "Missing Milo", Cavendish and Dakota were assigned to protect a pistachio plant at the Jefferson County Middle School, but note that it appears to be the exact same plant they tried protecting before, but failed protecting it last time. They then encounter Milo, who was on his way to the grocery store to get some snacks so he, Melissa and Zack could join Sara and watch the lost pilot of Doctor Zone. After asking some questions about Milo, and protecting the plant from him, Cavendish and Dakota celebrate as they finally succeeded a mission. They then decide to report to Mr. Block via their intertemporal communicator and share the good news. Initially, Mr. Block doesn't believe them, as he suddenly gets attacked by some kind of monster. This sudden event makes Cavendish and Dakota worrisome about what would happen in the future, although they do acknowledge that Mr. Block could be pulling a prank. Regardless, they decide to return to 2175 and see what's going on, but since their own time vehicle broke when they arrived, Dakota decides to intercept Brick and Savannah's mission to ask them if they could borrow their time vehicle. As they went on their way, however, they dropped their transtemporal communicator, which Milo notices. As Dakota and Cavendish arrive at a formal party nearby a cliffside before Brick and Savannah, and get all four of them kicked out, the latter two elite agents are understandably ticked off and refuse to borrow their lower-tier colleagues their time vehicle, stating there's no force on earth that could make them do otherwise. Just then, Milo arrives with the transtemporal communicator, allowing Murphy's Law to kick in, as the ground beneath Brick and Savannah crumbles and drops the two in the ocean, granting Cavendish and Dakota access to their time vehicle. They quickly enter the car, as Milo tries to give them their communicator, but due to being delayed by Diogee, is only able to do so when the vehicle already travels to the future, leaving both his backpack and Diogee behind. Minor Episodes One of the Pistachions makes a single-frame cameo at the football stadium in "The Llama Incident", prior to "Missing Milo", caught in the llama stampede as they chase Melissa, covered in pistachio gelatin, foreshadowing how Milo, Cavendish and Dakota will distract the Pistachions as they try to get back to the current year and day. After "Missing Milo", Cavendish and Dakota have grown cautious over the pistachio plants, believing that any of them will become a Pistachion, bent on taking over the world. As they receive another pistachio mission from Mr. Block in "Perchance to Sleepwalk", this time to lead red-beaked crows away from a batch of pistachio plants, Dakota suggests to have a ditch day instead. Cavendish agrees, as the two ignore their mission to instead have fun all day. However, as Dakota orders a Limburger sandwich at a cafe, he has attracted the red-beaked crows Mr. Block told them about. Cavendish decides that the both of them lead the crows to the pistachio pants, using crumbs of Dakota's sandwich. Dakota and Cavendish get caught in the act by Brick and Savannah, leading to Mr. Block demoting them to cleaning outhouses in the Renaissance. Mr. Block also gives Brick and Savannah the pistachio jobs to take over. Dakota and Cavendish's feud continues in "The Race", in which they attempt to sabotage Brick and Savannah's pistachio cart at a running event to raise money for runts. However, as Milo participates this race as well, Murphy's Law causes Dakota and Cavendish to end up in 1875, regarded as a time travel Bermuda triangle, due to the sheriff being a Murphy. Cavendish and Dakota manage to escape, however, and even managed to destroy Brick and Savannah's cart in the process. Category:Spoilers